How Finnick Stole Christmas!
How Finnick Stole Christmas! is a parody story by PrinceBalto. Premise Finnick stars as the Grinch in this parody of How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Story Every mammal down in Zootopia liked Christmas a lot, but Finnick, who lived just within Zootopia, did not. Finnick hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season. Now, please don't ask why, no one quite knows the reason. It could be that his striped shirt didn't fit just right. It could be that his teeny-tiny underwear was just way too tight. But I think that the most likely reason of all was that his little Fennec heart was two sizes too small. He looked down from his home, hating the Zootopians' Christmas joy. turns to Honey, who is nearby. Finnick: I must stop this Christmas from coming, for tomorrow I know, all those little girls and boys will wake bright and early and rush for their toys, and then all the noise, noise, noise! Then, all the Residents, young and old, will sit down to a feast, and they'll eat more than anyone could possibly eat! They'll eat their sweet pudding and rare roast beast for the predators and veggies for the prey, which is something I can't stand in the least! Then, they'll do something I hate most of all: Everyone in Zootopia will stand paw-in-paw and start singing, and they'll sing, sing, sing! And the more Finnick thought of what Christmas would bring, he began to think of how he might ruin it for one and all. Finnick: I must stop this whole thing! Why for year after year, I've put up with it now! I must stop Christmas from coming, but how?! Then he got an idea. An awful idea. Finnick got a wonderful, awful idea. Finnick: I know just what to do. I'll make a quick Santa Claus hat and a coat! cutting out the shapes of a robe and hat from a red curtain, sewing them together and adding white fur trim, Finnick puts them on and goes to admire himself in a nearby mirror. Finnick: With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like Saint Nick! that, he makes a makeshift sleigh. Finnick: All I need is a reindeer. Finnick looked around, but since reindeer were scarce, there were none to be found. But did that stop Finnick? No! Finnick: If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead! And so he took Zootopian tormenter Dawn Bellwether and he took some black thread and he tied some big horns to the top of her head. Then he loaded some bags on his sleigh and whistled for Bellwether. He then headed down to the city center. All the windows were dark, no one knew that he was there. All the citizens were dreaming Christmas dreams without care, when Finnick came to the first house on the block. Finnick: This is my first stop. Finnick went to the rooftop and very nimbly slid down the chimney. He got stuck only once, for a minute or two, and then he stuck his head out of the fireplace where the little ones' stockings hung all in a row. Finnick: These stockings are the first things to go. uses a magnet to pull out the nails holding the stockings to the fireplace mantle. As the stockings fall, Finnick catches them in his sack. Then he slithered over to the gift stand and took every present and more. Then, he snuck to the ice box and took the citizens' feast. He took the sweet cookie pudding and roast beast, and stuffed them in bags along with everything else and tossed them up the chimney. Finnick: And now it's time to destroy the tree. begins to stuff the tree up, destroying it in the process. As he destroyed the tree, Finnick heard a loud gasp. He turned around fast and saw a small bunny, little Cotton Hopps, who had gotten out of bed for a cup of cold water. She stared at Finnick curiously. Cotton: Santa, what are you doing to our tree?! He glanced around nervously for a moment, but that old Fennec was so sneaky, and he thought up a lie and he thought it up quick. Finnick: Why, my adorable bunny, they weren't made well, so I'm getting rid of them to make room for more. sending Cotton back to bed with a glass of water, Finnick finishes stuffing up the tree Afterwards, he went up the chimney and left nothing but some hooks and some wire, and the one speck of food he left in the house was a crumb, that was even too small for a mouse. Then, he did the same thing to the other citizens' houses, leaving crumbs much too small for the other citizens' mice. It was a quarter of dawn, all the citizens still in bed, when he packed up his sled. It was packed with their food, decorations, presents and more. Ten thousand feet up the side of the mountain, Finnick rode with his load to the tip-top to dump it. Finnick: Too bad for the citizens. They're waking up now, and I know just what they'll do: All those citizens will all cry. That's a noise that I simply must hear. Finnick paused and he put a paw to his ear. He did hear a sound rising over the snow. It started in low and then it started to grow. see all the residents of Zootopia singing in a circle However, this sound wasn't sad. Rather, it sounded glad. In fact, it sounded merry. But it was merry. Very. Everyone in Zootopia was singing without any presents at all. Finnick hadn't stopped Christmas from coming. It came. Somehow or other, it came just the same. Finnick thought and thought about how this could've happened until his brain was sore, and then he thought of something he hadn't before. Finnick: Maybe Christmas doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more. And what happened then? Well, in Zootopia they say, Finnick's small heart grew three sizes that day. Then, the true meaning of Christmas came through and Finnick felt the strength of an army of Fennecs, plus two. Now that his heart didn't feel quite so tight, Finnick returned to Zootopia that day and brought everything back, including all the food for the feast, and he, yes he, he himself, Finnick, carved the roast beast and veggies. Category:Christmas stories Category:Parodies Category:How the Grinch stole Christmas spoofs Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics